


Loved, but lonely (Red Dead Redemption 2)

by Elisabethh98



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Western, F/M, M/M, Romance, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018), angry dutch, arthur morgan - Freeform, cyrene - Freeform, esther morgan, mature - Freeform, mentions of Micah Bell, sad Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisabethh98/pseuds/Elisabethh98
Summary: By the time Arthur Morgan found out he was dying, he had managed to stumble across paths with his sister. They continued to meet up secretly. After seeing how everything had turned out, Arthur didn't want the gang to close to his sister. They were like water and fire together. One was fighting for the reminding months he had left to live, the other was calm and level headed. All that changed once Arthur passed away and Esther Morgan knew she needed to get her revenge.





	1. Cyrene

Sure enough most of Dutch's plans had been good, but the last one was pure miserable. While going to get the safe unlocked Arthur had been jumped and taken in captivity by the O'Driscolls. It just had to be a trap, that's how it had been lately. Arthur still had that small hope that the gang would come and rescue him. After about three weeks, Arthur knew the gang wouldn't come. It was probably Micah idea, anyway.

"Great to see that you are up and moving Mr. Morgan!". Colm O'Driscoll spoke earning a laugh from one of his boys. Colm wasn't Arthur's favourite person due to having been tortured by him before to leak information about the gang's hideout. "This time we hired someone to crack you, have fun!" Colm added as he walked away from the basement, where Arthur were chained up.

Thinking the worst Arthur was surprised to see a woman around his age looking back at him. Her eyes reminded him of his mother, but that had to be a coincidence, right?

"Arthur?" The woman asked shocked and knelt down next to Arthur's body.

That voice, he knew that voice. It had to be faith. "Esther?" Arthur asked in disbelief. The woman only nodded slowly, before wrapping her arms around Arthur.

"I am going to get you out off here. Not so smart that O'Driscoll sending me in with weapons and all that..." Esther said trailing off. Esther handed Arthur her Lancaster repeater, after unlocking the chains.

"Thanks, now lets get these O'Driscolls and get the hell away from here". Arthur spoke sneaking upstairs and trying to forget how much his body was fighting him. Some how both Arthur and Esther managed to sneak over to where Esther's horse was standing without anyone seeing them. "They ain't going to miss me". Arthur joked, coughing. His lungs felt like they were on fire, but he still managed to small talk together with Esther some.

**  
Arthur opened his eyes trying to take in his surrounding, but he wasn't quite sure where he was. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Esther asked, looking down at her brother. She was surprised that he was up already due to the deep wounds he was suffering from. "Take it easy".

Arthur looked up at his long lost sister, unsure if he was dreaming it or not. "Where are we?" Arthur muttered. While Esther stood over with the stove making food she told Arthur that they were over at O'Creagh's run. Each time Arthur tried to sit up, he ended up being pushed back down in the bed. "I am fine". Arthur tried to say only to be glared at. Sure enough it was great to back with his sister, but he didn't know how much time they would actually get to spend together. That alone was one of the reasons that he didn't go back to the gang instantly. "My horse, I need to go and get her".

Esther caught on quickly and had Arthur leaning back into the bed in no time. "I will go and get her for you, meanwhile you rest alright?"

"Fine, her name is Lady. She is a calm and loyal white Arabian with a lot of energy. She will probably like you, tried to kick Dutch once, when he came too close". Arthur said, laughing.  
"I will tell you more about that later". Arthur added as he watched Esther walk out of the homestead. He could clearly see her getting up on her own Arabian. Based on what he found out after studying it, he found out it was a Rose Grey Bay Arabian.

**

Esther mounted her stallion and decided to look around for Arthur's horse. Based on what Arthur had told her, she knew the mare reacted to her name. "Come on, boy. You gotta look out for this quite pretty mare". Esther teased earning a neigh in return. "Now if I was a horse and lost my owner, where would I go? Either head back to camp or try to find my owner". Esther thought as she tried to figure out how to track down the mare. Thankfully there were hardly any Arabian's around these parts, making the search easier.

Stopping some random guys passing by couldn't be the worst idea. "Sir, excuse me!" Esther said, trying to gain their attention. "Hello Miss. How can we help you?" One of them asked, kindly. "Have you seen a white mare around here? My brother was out riding, when he got jumped and lost his horse". Esther partly lied. "We haven't seen that horse, sorry Miss". The stranger said, before they continued on with their journey. "Dammit". Esther thought as she followed the trail.

Hours later Esther had yet to find the mare. The wind was slowly starting to blow up, but Esther didn't want to quit looking just yet. The sound of gun shots broke her out of her thoughts, she headed over in the direction as quickly as she could. She spotted some damn O'Driscolls surrounding a woman and a man desperately trying to fight them off. Esther loaded up her gun and fire off a few shots, which hit every single on of them straight in the head. Slowly riding down to see if the woman and the man were alright. "Are you alright?" Esther found herself asking, smiling kindly.

"Yeah, thanks. They showed up from nowhere, thought we were easy to rob. Quite lucky that you showed up. The name is Ms. Adler, well Sadie Adler and this is Charles Smith". Ms. Adler informed Esther who just nodded at the information. Ms. Adler seemed like an independent and strong woman, while Mr. Smith seemed to be level headed and wise.

"Who are you though, don't look like an outlaw, Miss!". Ms. Adler asked, feeling curious.

"I am a bounty hunter, not looking for anyone now though. Hate those damn, O'Driscoll boys. I am known as Cyrene". Esther replied, not wanting to reveal her name. The name Cyrene means a fierce huntress, which pretty much sound a bit like Esther Morgan. "You haven't seen a mare wandering around have you, some wolves spooked her and she ran away". Esther lied, but knowing that they couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or not.

"I wouldn't have guess you were a bounty hunter, before I saw your shooting. Damn that was great!" Sadie told Esther acting impressed.

"Uh, thanks. I gotta get going before that mare gets too lost". Esther excused herself. As she was about to leave she noticed someone watching her in the back. "Tell your friend to take better cover next time, he looks like a rat". Esther said, before she rode away from them. She got an odd feeling from that man that had been watching her, but she was happy to be as far away from his as possible. She decided to set up camp on a rock, where she ended up having a clear view over a gang's hideout. After some time she managed to figure out that it was Ms. Adler, Charles and that creep were apart of the gang. She picked up her binoculars and searched around for any white mares. The only white horse she could spot was something that wasn't an Arabian as far as she knew.

She made sure she couldn't been spotted before she drifted off to sleep. Waking up the next morning she was ready to head out again with more hope. The weather had calmed down and she had hope finally finding the mare, before Arthur became too worried. Tearing down the camp only took a few minutes before she headed north. Upon nearing Emerald Ranch, she spotted a white mare standing alone by the river. "That gotta be her". Esther thought trotting over slowly to not spook her.

"Hey gurl, you lost your owner?" Esther spoke calmly, slowly walking up to the mare. "I am not going to hurt you, Lady". Upon hearing her name the mare turned her attention over to Esther.

After the mare was calmed down Esther lead her back to her homestead, where Arthur was waiting. Arriving back at the house Esther took both the horses into the warm stable giving them some new hay and fresh water. "Arthur will be out soon gurl!".

Heading back over to the house to check on Arthur, she wasn't surprised to see him sitting up. "Come on, that horse misses you. We can talk in the barn, got all my guns over there too!" Esther added, helping Arthur walk over to the barn.

Once they were inside Arthur made his way over to his horse, while Esther sat down on some balls of hay. Watching the interaction between her brother and his horse made her teary eyed.

"I was told that you were dead". Arthur said, turning around and sitting down next to Esther. Wrapping his arms around her waist, enjoying her gentle touch again.

"After dad was arrested, I was taken away to live with this ignorant, rich man. He treated me well and was told that my family were dead. His son was even nicer and stood up for me, when his dad would hit me some times. I learned the hard way, how to be treated with respect. A local rancher learned me how to use guns and bows. Nothing interesting happened after that until I heard about Blackwater and I decided that there might be posibility that you were alright. And you know the rest". Esther admitted, running her finger through Arthur's hair.

"That's so. I joined a gang called Van Der Linde. At first we weren't that many, then we started getting new members. Dutch is the leader, while I guess I was more like his second hand. He was a good man the first 20 years, but he has changed. When Colm captured me I was sure the gang would rescue me, but they never came. Micah got Dutch wrapped around his little finger, God I hate that rat. Had a son, Isaac. He died though along with his mother, for ten damn dollars. There were a widdow in Colter that joined us after we escaped from Blackwater. Her name is Sadie Adler, feisty woman. Damn, she is fearless". Arthur finished, leaning into his sister.

"Sadie Adler? While I was looking for Lady, I came across Sadie Adler and Charles Smith while they were beeing shot at by Colm's boys". Esther informed Arthur, who looked at her with wide eyes. "Their camp is set up near Shady Belle".

"Great to know, that they are still at the same camp. Could help you with those bounties though, not sure how much time I might be able to spend with you after going back". Arthur admitted sadly. "Ain't like Dutch give a damn care about me anyway". Arthur thought before he drifted off to sleep next to Esther.

*A Month later*

All the wounds from being tortured by the O'Driscoll boys were healed and Arthur could move around without whining in agony. Arthur had collected bounties together with Esther, quickly finding out that they both were great.

The time had come for Arthur to finally return to his gang. He couldn't leave them behind, but he promised to stay in contact with his sister.

Going back to Shady Bell felt a bit strange as there hardly were any peoole, when he returned. "Who's there?" Hosea greeted him, not being able to see Arthur.

"It's me!". Arthur replied. Upon hearing Arthur's voice Hosea seemed quite shocked. He seemed like he was at a loss of words, it had been two damn months without any sight of Arthur.

"We thought you were dead, O'Driscoll boys said they were finished with you. Dutch and the rest is out robbing a train". Hosea informed Arthur as he was led back to camp. "Sit down, boy". As Arthur took a seat the remaining members of the gang seemed to have noticed Arthur and went to greet him.

"Oh, Arthur are you alright?" Abigail Marston asked, her son running over to Arthur instantly. Arthur welcomed Jack with a hug, knowing what impact he had made on the boy's life.

"I am fine now. I managed to escape from them before they could torture me anymore". Arthur admitted, as Lady stood as close as she possible could to Arthur. "Seems like your horse missed you. She came back to camp and then she left, had hope every time she came back for the first month she might have you in the saddle. Micah said it was a trap, so Dutch couldn't risk the safety of the gang". Pearson admitted.

"I ain't surprised if I am honest". Arthur revealed, making Hosea look over at him sadly.

"OI! AIN'T WE GETTING ANY KIND OF REWARD FOR GETTING BACK?" Micah's voice could be heard.

"Not sure if you deserve it". Arthur replied wirh sarcasm, shocking mostly everyone riding in.

"Arthur boy. When did you get here?" Dutch asked dismounting The Count. Dutch had a quick word with Hosea as they got Arthur with them inside the house. Taking him up to Dutch's room. "Take your shirt off". Dutch demanded, not believing a word Arthur said about being fine.

Arthur huffed, but pulled his shirt off to reveal his healed wounds and nasty bruises. He tried to move away as Dutch touched some tender spots. "Dutch". Arthur almost growled in warning.

"Arthur, you ain't fine. You are going to stay with me for the next couple of days. Don't want the boys to tease you, when you are in that much time after such long time. Did they torture you?" Dutch questioned, the look on Arthur's face gave him all the answers he needed.

"Make sure he gets some proper rest, Dutch. I am going down to see how Lady is doing". Hosea informed them both as he left them alone.


	2. Dutch's sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch finds out that Arthur doesn't trust him like he used to due to Dutch's recent behaviours around Arthur.

Ever since Arthur made it back to camp, looking like he might faint every second, Dutch found it hard to be angry at Arthur. He wanted to yell at Arthur for being so foolish, Micah had told him that it was Arthur's own fault that he was captured. Micah even said that Arthur had tipped off someone who had revealed their location. Everything made Dutch torn, between who he should believe. Surely Arthur wouldn't do such a thing, but who knows. Maybe Arthur had really changed and wanted to turn Dutch in to free himself.

"Dutch are you even hearing what you are telling yourself?" Hosea asked, not believing a word being uttered from his leader at the moment. Of course he knew that Arthur was right about someone being a snitch in the group, but he wasn't entirely sure that it was Micah. One thing for sure, it wasn't Arthur. Having heard a conversation between Micah and one of his friend, he had found out that Micah indeed wanted Arthur dead. If Arthur was dead that meant Micah could get in a closer relationship with Dutch.

"Did I say everything out loud?" Dutch huffed, unsure what to do. He leaned into the touch Hosea was willing to give to him at these times. He already knew what Hosea thought, but he also knew that something awful was about to happen soon.

"Yeah, Arthur wouldn't betray you like that. Colm clearly had a go at him to make you angry. You have acted as if you couldn't care less about if Arthur was dead ever since Colter". Hosea managed to bark out. He was getting tired listening to what Dutch's mind was saying. His mind was screaming at him to see how Arthur was doing, but at the same time he knew he needed to pursued Dutch into talking with him properly.

"I haven't been ignoring him, he is the one that has changed. He is keeping a big secret from us all. It's not my fault, he won't open up". Dutch almost yelled, but stopped himself. He didn't want the whole camp to know how stressed out he truly was.

"You know I sure Arthur had faith in the gang coming to rescue him. He thought it all was a trap, turns out everything was to just capture Arthur. Send a message to you. Ran into some O'Driscolls earlier. "Give him a chance Dutch, there might be a reason he doesn't want anyone to know".

Taking everything into consideration, Dutch knew that Hosea was right. Finally getting his senses right, he turned back to his room finding Arthur still asleep. Dutch pulled his shirt off and lied down on his bed, pulling the covers up to cover his torso. He laid in bed listening to Arthur's breathing for some time, before he fell asleep next to the tortured man. By the time he woke up next, he found Arthur looking at him shocked. "Is something wrong son? Does it hurt?" Dutch asked worriedly.

"No, I just-...why are you here?" Arthur asked, not believing his own eyes.

"What do you mean, why am I here? I care about you alright and I wanted to make sure that you were alright". Dutch replied, not knowing what Arthur was implying at all.

"QUIT LYING, DUTCH! We both know you wouldn't have been bothered if Colm had killed me. You wouldn't have taken notice of it anyway. All I am to you is just a boytoy that you can order around doing everything you please". Arthur said, harshly. He tried to be angry, but all Dutch could hear was how hurt he sounded.

About a minute or so without any talking between them Hosea walked into the room. "Everything alright? Heard some yelling". Hosea asked, he was a little worried since Arthur seemed quite worked up. He shouldn't be under any kind of stress at the moment. "Anyway a letter has arrived for you, Arthur". Hosea revealed about to hand it over to Arthur.

"Just read it out loud, I don't care". Arthur spat, making Hosea know that whatever happened between them it wasn't anything good.

' Hi Arthur, hope you are feeling better. Those wounds healing and the bruises might be entirely gone soon. Meet up with me in Saint Denis, although you got to be careful. Cyrene is watching you. Love E. ' Hosea sat the letter down on the nightstand next to Arthur, wondering who the hell Cyrene was.

"Who's was that?" Dutch pried, wanting to know who it was that Arthur obviously was talking to. "Just a friend". Arthur replied shortly.

"You know what if you want to leave you can just get the hell out of this camp and never come back you hear me! We don't need you, your father should have raped you for all I care". Dutch snapped, not tolerating how Arthur replied to him with such lack of respect. He had never been angrier before, but at the moment he didn't care how Arthur replied. "I am going out for a ride, Hosea come with me". Dutch spat. Stomping downstairs, most of the gang avoided eye contact with their leader seeing how mad he was. They didn't want to get on his bad side. Dutch mounted The Count and made his way out of the camp. "Be back in a few hours!" Dutch heard Hosea call as they disappeared down the path.

His ears were fuming with rage and it didn't help the longer away they rode. They decided to stop for some rest, giving Dutch some time to relax. Dutch stood up leaning against a nearby tree just as an arrow was aimed straight at the tree. The arrow was only inches away from his neck, making Dutch get this uneasy kind of feeling. "Dutch, there's a note attached to the arrow". Hosea said, snapping Dutch out from his shock. Slowly removing himself from where he had been leaning, taking a look at the note.

' Feeling lucky now ain't you? Next time, I won't miss and that arrow will burn its way through you heart and make you die slowly. Love Cyrene '

Rereading and rereading the note, Dutch finally gave the note over to Hosea for him to read. "That's the same person that is watching over Arthur. I think she meant to miss, this is clearly a warning Dutch". Hosea spoke, wisely. Dutch knew at that moment that he had to agree with Hosea, whoever this was. Cyrene was an enemy of the gang, and it didn't make it any better that he had basically told Arthur to leave the gang.

"I messed up Hosea, I didn't mean what I told Arthur. I just wish that, he could trust me enough with whatever it is that is going through his brain". Dutch spoke, mounting his horse. The two of them decided that it was enough action and made it back to camp by sunrise the next day. Being too occupied with the note, neither Dutch or Hosea noticed the lack of Arthur's horse outside as they dismounted their horses.

Heading inside none of them thought any more of it as they greeted Jack and John downstairs. "How's Arthur?" Jack found courage to ask about, knowing Dutch wouldn't be angry with him. "About to check on him now, I am sure he is alright". Dutch greeted the boy, pulling him into his embrace to calm the boy down. "Come on dad, you said we would go for a ride": Jack added as he dragged John out the door. "Damn, I love that kid!" Dutch choked out.

Opening the door to his bedroom, he was quite surprised to find the whole room empty. Well not empty, but there were no Arthur in miles sight. "MICAH! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!" Dutch yelled with rage in his voice. A few seconds later Micah enter the room nervously. "Hi Dutch, Hosea. I see Arthur took my advice finally. Don't need that extra weight around here". Micah said with humour in his voice. "Get that damn wry smile off your smile. What did you do to make Arthur leave the damn camp?" Dutch asked, feeling guilty.

"Well he seemed all sad after your little argument. Wouldn't tell me much, only told me that you had a misunderstanding. So I told him the truth how you have been thinking about getting rid of him, how you don't want him around you anymore and that you only took him in due to pity". Micah answered laughing.

"WHAT! HAVE YOU LOST IT?" Dutch sneered. For the first time in ages he felt his blood boil of being in the presence of Micah. He was such a bad leader, couldn't even get the one person he trusted the most to have faith in him. He knew he had triggered a horrible flashback to enter Arthur's mind as he had mentioned his father. "I am going to go and find him. Be back in a few days, and Micah I am not done with you just yet. Make sure he behaves Hosea". Dutch replied sharply.

"Wait, Dutch. You should take someone with you, wouldn't want to run into Cyrene on your own now would you?" Hosea said, making Dutch agree with him.

Walking downstairs Dutch was happy to spot Ms. Adler and Charles already up. "Charles, Sadie, come on we are going out for a ride". Dutch said, making Charles look at him with worry in his eyes. "I am fine don't worry. I will fill you in, when we have set up a camp". Dutch revealed. He knew perfectly fine that his stallion needed rest soon due to the trip he had with Hosea.

**A few days later**

Charles, Sadie and Dutch had been through numbers of settlements including Strawberry, Valentine, Rhodes and Annesburg looking for Arthur. Charles had been disappointed, when he learned what had happened between Dutch and Arthur. Sadie had been angry at first, but then she seemed to have calmed down enough to help look for him. "Wait, Arthur got a note telling him to meet up with someone in Saint Denis!" Dutch suddenly said, feeling utterly useless.

"Saint Denis it is then!" Sadie said happily. She tried to study Dutch as they rode down the all too familiar path to Saint Denis. 

"I know you are watching me, but right now we need to find Arthur". Dutch spoke. He had never thought that he would be the reason to one of the best gunslingers running away from his camp. He knew he had been too hard on the boy, he was vulnerable after everything he had been through. 

"You can beat up yourself later, Dutch. Right know we should focus on finding him. Might need to split up, meeting down at the docks once we have asked around and got a clue right". Charles concluded taking the lead since Dutch wasn't quite himself. Despite that they split up to cover more ground, none of them came any closer to find Arthur. 

Charles and Dutch found themselves standing down at the dock, being told the same. "Sorry, haven't seen him". They waited excitedly for Ms. Adler's return, hoping she got something that might be able to help them. "Boys! I talked with the sheriff and he said that Arthur brought in a bounty earlier together with a woman. They left Saint Denis a few hours ago, mentioned something about them being chased by the O'Driscolls". Sadie stated, making everyone nervous. 

Upon leaving Saint Denis they were about to head back to the camp, when they stumbled upon a camp made up by three O'Driscolls. "But Jonas we are this close to the gang's hideout. It got be around here somewhere. Come on, cannot we just go and find Dutch?" The unknown O'Driscoll spoke, earning himself a smack in the head. "Shut it! Colm told us to kill Morgan and not bother by Dutch or the rest of the gang. All we have to do is to kill Arthur Morgan!" The other man snapped. The first man held his hands up in surrender. "Come on, we gotta find him, before Colm decide to take matter in his own hands. You remember how mad he was, when he found out Morgan had escaped together with that damn bounty hunter". 

"I think we should follow them". Sadie whispered, as Charles and Dutch agreed with her. Just as they were about to stand up to sneak after the O'Driscolls they heard gun shots, not so far away. 

The group of O'Driscolls that they had been watching got up and mounted their horses going in the directions of the gun shots. Sadie, Charles and Dutch followed after them with their horses, but their kept their distance to not be spotted. As the came closer they spotted Arthur, taking cover behind a rock. He fired off multiple of shots against the O'Driscolls. "We should stay back!". Dutch concluded as they, watch the scene in front of them.

Just as Dutch was about to say something else he noticed a woman wearing a dark, green satin dress behind one of the rocks next to Arthur. It was clear that she held a rifle in her arms. She shot off a few shots herself killing three men by probably the best head shots, Dutch had ever seen. He continued to watch amused as the duo managed to take everyone out and ride away on their Arabian's before the rest of the O'Driscolls showed up. 

"I think it would be better if we just let them ride away and rather go and set up camp somewhere. I don't want to head back to camp just yet". Dutch said, patting The Count's neck gently. "Come on boy, let get you some well deserved rest". Dutch added. He let out a deep breath as he dismounted his horse to set up a fire. Meanwhile Sadie managed to set up the tents with some help from Charles. 

The second time in a short time an arrow hit down right between Dutch's inner thighs. He looked down to see a note attached to this one as well.

' Remember me? Just picture this, what if that arrow hit a few inches higher up. I bet you would have screamed then, right. Well that didn't happen now did it. You got a lot of work to do. I am not as far away as you might think, Dutch. Love Cyrene' 

Staring at the note, Dutch felt a small wave of fear run through his body. Sure enough he wasn't normally afraid of notes like these, but there were something special about this person that made him feel frightened almost. "I got another one of those letters, Charles". Dutch said, looking down at the arrow sitting between his thighs. 

"If I were you, I am not sure I would be happy about being hunted down and threatened by arrows that are only inches away from hitting something". Sadie said, lightly chuckling. 

"It ain't funny". Dutch tried to defend himself.

"It is indeed". The three of them looked up to see the woman from before. She stood in front of them with a bow in her hands. The look of recognition came across both Sadie and Charles faces. "You are the bounty hunter that was looking for a white mare, Arthur's horse. You were tracking down, Arthur!" Charles concluded, shocking himself. 

"Yeah, managed to snitch him off Colm O'Driscoll too". Cyrene replied, confidently.

Dutch looked between Charles, Sadie and Cyrene unsure of what he should do. The only thing that broke him out of this thoughts were the sound of hooves coming closer. Opening his eyes he spotted Arthur's Arabian mare, Lady next to the Count. Arthur stepped down from his horse and walked over to the bonfire. "You are terrible at staying unseen, Dutch". Arthur said. He leaned against a tree looking over at Charles and Sadie. 

"Come with me, Dutch. We got some things to talk through". Cyrene said, walking away from the bonfire as Dutch followed her. She stopped a few meters away from camp, staring at Dutch. "Now I should probably have killed you the first two times, but I decided against it. You see at first I was only after Arthur, but then I found out what gang he was in and voila I got you too. Now I have decided that the only thing that will keep you alive is that you treat him with respect. Stop ignoring him and treating him as a useless kid. If you keep taking him for granted and not having any faith in him, he will end up actually leaving the camp!" Cyrene spat, making Dutch cringe.

"I know. I shouldn't have been that hard on him and I am glad that you decided against hitting with that second arrow". Dutch said with a dry chuckle. He observed how Cyrene lifted up his chin slightly to run her finger against his jawline. 

"I sure hope so, take him back with you. One more mistake and I won't hesitate to kill you as soon as possible. I will be watching you". Cyrene sneered, as she grabbed the reins of her horse. She was gone before Dutch had any chance to reply back to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! How are you all? So I got kind of a weird feeling about this story, but I received this comment that really got me into the writing spirit. I am hoping that I may be able to continue making this story more complete and understandable for you. I am hoping that my writing will improve as time go by and that you will end up liking the end result. Love you all xx ElisabethH98


	3. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang come up with a solid plan, but it ends as a disaster...

Dutch hadn't really thought about how hard it would be to get Arthur to trust him again. Well for starters he had been cruel against someone he had seen as his own damn son. He had treated him like garbage and given him every reason to leave the gang, still though he stayed. There was one thing Dutch had struggled with ever since Arthur was back and that was finding him. Usually he was either doing chores around the camp, out hunting or nobody had heard from him. Probably out on some of his missions. 

The first place Dutch checked was Arthur's tent, where he rarely spent any time. He took a quick round around camp to try and see if he could spot the younger man. "Hey Charles. Have you seen Arthur?" Dutch asked. Charles was almost ready to head out on his horse, Taima. 

"Haven't seen him since this morning. Left camp quite early. You might be able to find him if you go out". Charles concluded as he rode away from camp. 

Dutch walked up to his white albino, arabian. "Come on boy, going to go and look for Lady". Dutch said, knowing that his horse wanted to impress the mare. The Count usually didn't want to impress any horse they passed. Although ever since Arthur came back to camp one day with the mare, something had changed. The whole camp had been wondering, when Arthur would sell that horse he found in Colter. Having him back with a white Arabian mare, had them shocked though. They knew that he said he would go up in the mountains, but when he retrieved with another horse they were shocked. 

Making his way up to one of the mountains above camp, he suddenly spotted that someone had just teared down their camp. Having a pretty great view over their camp. "So this is how she watched me". Dutch thought as he tried to not shiver. 

A nudge to his shoulder made him turn around. "It's alright boy-". Dutch started to say, but looked confused. It wasn't his horse that stood behind him. The Count stood off to the side behind what appeared to be Arthur's mare. 

"What do you want, Dutch?" Arthur asked, scaring the crap out of Dutch. Dutch took a step back wondering how he didn't notice his own gang member sneaking up on him.

"That's not the way to greet someone that has been worried about your human being, son". Dutch snapped, tiredly. 

"Someone that care? Last we spoke you told me to get lost. Never come back to camp, remember that?"

"I didn't mean that Arthur, and you know it. I just lost my temper".

"Yeah, right. I wish Colm had killed me, you know. That would have been better". Arthur said with a confident voice.

Dutch frowned hearing someone he had raised since he was a kid speak those words. Sure, he had been hard on the boy, but not that awful. 

"Arthur".

He ignored his pride and walked closer to Arthur. Taking the younger man's wrist, pulling him down to sit on the rocky ground beneath them. He seated himself so that Arthur was leaning his back against Dutch's chest. He needed to do something right at least. Dutch tried to not let it get to him that Arthur was acting as if he didn't exist at the moment. Running his fingers gently against Arthur's neck trying to calm him down. 

"Can you keep doing that?" Arthur asked, gently. 

"Yeah, whatever you need son". Dutch replied massaging Arthur's neck gently. He had to admit he liked sitting down just like this watching over the camp. "Hang on a second". Dutch spoke, walking over to his horse. He pulled down a blanket from his saddle, bring it back over to Arthur. Lying it softly down over his legs and he took up his position once again. 

Removing Arthur's hat to run his finger through his hair, Dutch found himself lost for words. He didn't know why he did it, but he bit softly on Arthur's neck, before planting a kiss there. 

**A few hours later**

Dutch opened his eyes to find out they had fallen asleep together. Arthur was still leaning back against Dutch, which Dutch didn't mind. What worried Dutch the most was when Arthur suddenly started wheezing and breathing quickly. He double over coughing up his guts until there were nothing else to come up. 

"Arthur?" Dutch asked worriedly, running a hand up and down Arthur's back for comfort.

"It's nothing, Dutch. Let's go back to camp". Arthur said, standing up. He took his time going over to his mare. Brushing her and feeding her, before he got up on her back waiting for Dutch to do the same. 

The ride back to camp took about five minutes, which was all Arthur needed to get his body under control again. Every time someone mentioned his coughing, he played it off as being the flu or something. He knew pretty well that was far from the truth. 

Taking a step into Shady Bell after dismounting the horses both of them walked into the house to find Hosea with a map in his hands. "Are you alright with the plan still?" Hosea asked, a bit unsure. 

"What do you say, Arthur?" Dutch asked, knowing that Arthur had heard about the plan too.

"Well, I don't see we have a lot of choice. We linger around here we know we're dead. We got a decent bunch. We know how to fight. Those city cops, they don't seem so tough. As long as we move fast. I reckon doing it in the day, with a distraction". Arthur revealed acting as his old self. 

Both Dutch and Hosea could see straight through him, but decided against saying anything.

"Let's head out then and do this properly". Dutch concluded. 

After a proper good rest all of them heading into Saint Denis, dressed as smart as they could afford. Arthur zoomed out, but replied back, when he was asked something. He just wanted to get this done. The sooner they were out of here, the better. 

"Nice and easy through town, now boy". Dutch said, making Arthur look around. He hardly noticed that they had arrived. 

Arthur followed Dutch inside the back after hearing Hosea's master piece take action. He covered his face with his mask and walked inside showing his gun in the bank manager's face. He waited impatiently for the man to open the door to the vault, so he could get into opening them up. 

Just like any other plan it didn't go as they wanted. The law had appeared and was outside waiting for them, but Arthur had managed to gather most of the money either way. Arthur made his way up on the room after watching one of his friends and father figures being shot dead in the streets. He got into position and managed to take a few lawmen out, enough to help the others escape on top of the roof. 

He lost two friends that day. Hosea and Lenny didn't deserve to die that day. They barely managed to escape the city, sneaking down to the docks at night time. The ship was supposed to head over to Cuba, where they should be able to sneak off after offering some gold to the captain of "ANTENOR".

Just as things were starting to look good, it started to change for the worst. Dutch watched as more and more dark clouds appeared up on the sky.

"Wake up"

"Everybody, wake up"

"Wake up!"

"Arthur, Arthur! Wake up!" Dutch yelled, managing to get everyone up and moving. He made it his choice to get Arthur to safety.

Due to the terrible conditions Arthur had to find a way out of the cellar himself. By the time Arthur reached the top of the boat he could see that Dutch and the others had managed to get off the boat already. Don't knowing what else to do, Arthur took a breath and jumped of the boat that was on fire. Hoping he would survive. 

The next time he woke up he was stranded on an island with no food or water. He stood up waking in the only direction he saw, north. Or what he thought was north. He had to at least try to survive, even though he hadn't much to go on. He walked barefoot around looking for some kind of shelter, for hope. 

After hours of walking he saw some smoke. Sure enough there might be someone at the camp, and perhaps not. This wasn't the time to think about that. That was when he spotted someone he didn't think he would see again.

"Dutch.."

"You're alive". Dutch said, not believing his god damn own eyes. Sure it had to be his mind playing tricks with him. 

"Arthur". At the mention of his name the rest of the remaining gang stood up, not believing their own eyes either.

"Arthur, it is a miracle. It is a goddamn miracle. Here have something to drink. Somebody give him a goddamn drink!". Dutch managed to stutter out of surprise. 

Arthur sighed once he noticed that they were surrounded by soldiers with their guns aimed at the group. "Fucking Guarma". Arthur thought, surrounding instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, hope you are enjoying the story. I am just going to warn you, that I am one of those slow updates. Meaning no matter how long it is between each update, the story is still going strong. Hope it wasn't to confusing changing between Dutch and Arthur's point of view. Anyway thanks for the kudos and lovely feedback. xx Elisabethh98


	4. Arthur's last days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's faith has come to an end

Arthur couldn't bring himself to even figure out how they survived Guarma. He was sure they were going to die all of them, but somehow they made it back to Van der Horn. After searching around they had found the remaining of the gang in Lagras. By the time Dutch arrived they had moved the camp up the Beaver Hollow. 

The spot was perfect, but there were a few other enemy around the area too. Arthur was watching the sunrise, when he heard someone approach him. 

"How are you, son?" Dutch laid down a hand on his shoulder.

"I lied Dutch, I ain't fine". Arthur choke out, just as he coughed up blood. 

Taking in the sight, Dutch grew quite worried. Sure enough, he didn't want to press it anymore, when Arthur told him it was just the flu. 

"I am dying, Dutch. I got nothing left to live for". Arthur added, watching Dutch react.  
Dutch pulled his arms around the younger man and held him close. 

"You ain't dying, Arthur". Dutch said, wanting to believe the words himself.

"I saw a doctor in Saint Denis, Dutch. I got TB. Tried to keep it hidden, cannot do that anymore, can I". Arthur revealed sitting down, with Dutch's arms around his waist. 

"You ain't dying son". 

"For God sake, Dutch! I am dying, I got nothing to lose". Arthur said, removing himself from Dutch's arms. He walked back to camp and lied down on his bed. Ignoring the glances the rest of the camp was giving him. He turned around on his side facing away from camp. 

"He is over by his tent, Dutch". Arthur heard Mrs. Grimshaw tall Dutch.

"Alright. We should let him rest". 

Arthur enjoyed the silence as long as it lasted. He faked being asleep until the last member in camp was asleep, including Dutch. He packed his stuff together, he needed to get away. Clearly Dutch wasn't reasonable enough to argue with. He left the camp silently, not daring to mount his horse until he was out of sight from camp. What he didn't expect was that The Count would follow him out of camp.

"Boy, you need to go back to Dutch. Sadie and I are going to do something stupid, Dutch will be really angry with me. You are the only thing to keep him calm". Arthur insisted, trying to be as quiet as he could. 

"Thank God!" Arthur thought as he watched The Count trot back to camp, quietly. Thinking back to the time Dutch had told him to mount The Count, but he had been bucked straight off. Then another time, when Arthur himself had been hurt. Dutch had tried to get up on Arthur's horse without a warning, but he had been surprised, when he was bucked off quickly. The only reason Dutch had been able to ride the horse, had been that Arthur was seated in front of him hurt. A few words about it never happening again had calmed down the horse. It had also made Dutch slightly terrified of Arthur's horse, Lady. 

Arthur took off to where he was supposed to catch up with Sadie. Dutch had sternly told them to not rescue John, but Arthur knew they had to do it now or John would be hanged. They hitched their horses before they rowed over to the island where the jail was. Arthur picked up his Lancaster repeater and his sniper gun getting into position in the tower getting a great view of the fields. They picked up the pace using a soldier as their shield to get John out of the prison. It was a miracle that they even made it back to the boat in one piece. 

"We should head back to camp, quickly". Sadie said, having John on her horse as they rode back to Beaver Hollow. 

They were welcomed by a worried Abigail and an angry looking Dutch. Dutch walked over to Arthur and told him to come on a ride with him. Although as soon as Dutch neared Arthur's horse, the mare reared scaring the crap out of Dutch. His own horse reacting the same way, while Arthur just watched in confusion. "They can sense your anger, Dutch". Arthur said, going over to his mare to calm her down. Giving her a treat, even offering one to The Count too, who seemed to accept it. 

"I cannot believe he accepted that treat from you". Dutch said, not believing his own damn eyes. They stopped out in the middle of nowhere, Dutch finally calmed down after Arthur had gone behind his back. 

"I thought I could trust you". Dutch claimed.

"Look no matter what you have done, I have been by your side. Even though I don't always agree with you. This time if Sadie and I hadn't rescued him, they would have hanged him. He was supposed to be hanged right now. So don't you dare say another word of me, being unfaithful to you". Arthur snapped back, doubling over. He felt as he couldn't get air into his lungs, his chest was burning and he was wheezing loudly. His eyes were tearing from the agony he felt due to his illness. 

"Arthur? Arthur! Can you breathe, son?" Dutch asked, watching his best man look like death was just around the corner. It didn't help at all, when he noticed all the blood that was gathered around Arthur either. 

"I am fine". Arthur answered, dodging most of Dutch's questions about his health. 

**A Few Days Later**

Arthur had been unable to fall asleep, being up all night thinking and tossing. Quite a few of the gang had asked him if he was alright, quickly spotting that Arthur's bed was unused. In the early morning hours he had seated himself of one of the rocks above camp, almost looking like he was about to commit suicide. 

Watching nothing particularly, he almost fell of the cliff, when a hand was placed on top of his shoulder. The person grabbed him, before he could fall, scared to death already. 

"Arthur, what are you doing up here?" Dutch worried voice asked.

"Just thinking".

"Well, at least you ain't run off". Dutch said, almost sounding angry that Arthur was still around.

"What you talking about?" Arthur asked, confused. He turned his head to look in Dutch's direction. 

"Pearson left...old uncle...the traitors. Both gone...Both gone at dawn. They said to young Tilly they were running to save themselves. I think Mary-Beth left as well". Dutch said, sounding upset. 

"So it goes". Arthur couldn't actually say he knew how to reply to Dutch. 

"They are goddamn cowards, Arthur. Cowards. Of all the time we spent, to run off.."

"Well. I guess they don't wanna die, Dutch". 

"Ain't nobody gonna". Dutch snarled as he slapped Arthur hard on the back. 

"This is a tough time..and you ain't doing too well, but..we...our community we will survive. They will not crush us". Dutch added with a determined voice. 

"I hope so..but if we let Jack, and the women free.." Arthur tried to suggest, but shut his mouth, when Dutch glared at Arthur. Arthur knew at that moment that he had lost. After getting fired up Arthur let it slip that John wants to run away with his family. 

**One week later**

Charles wasn't sure what to do anymore, he had made it away with the Indian tribe. He stumbled upon Arthur's dead body and buried him, where he wanted to be buried watching the sunset every day. He was about to head back to the grave, but stopped when he noticed an Arabian hitched to a tree nearby. He took a step back and leaned against the tree, seeing a woman down with Arthur's grave. 

"Oh, Arthur. I am so sorry, I should have been able to get you some medicine or something". The voice of the woman, was quite familiar. Charles couldn't set name on the woman, but he knew he had seen her before. 

"I am so going to get my revenge on that damn rat, Micah. I will pierce an arrow straight through his heart if I can, going to make him pay for what he have done. I promise you, my dear Arthur. I am going to hunt down Dutch van Der Linde and give him a message, he will never forget". 

Charles cringed hearing those words. It was obviously someone that knew about Micah's betrayal. After studying the woman and the Arabian, Charles came to an conclusion on who it got to be. 

"It got to be that bounty hunter, Cyrene". Charles thought as he watched her leave a rose on Arthur's grave. She then got up and walked over to her horse. She caught Charles off guard making eye contact with him, before rode away from the place. 

As Charles continued to visit the grave regularly, he knew that Cyrene had been there too. There were always fresh red roses planted at the grave, which made Charles a good feeling. It was good for him to know, that someone else cared about Arthur too. He had to admit that he was curious about the relationship between Cyrene and Arthur. Arthur had never told anyone who she truly was and he didn't seem worried that she was a bounty hunter, hunting him down. She always knew where Arthur was and that was both good and bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I get if you find this chapter confusing, but it contain a few things that I think is important for you to know. I promise that the next and final chapter, will be much better. Hope you all are doing alright, love you all xx ElisabethH98


	5. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrene aka Esther Morgan finally get her sweet revenge.

The first months after Arthur's death had been quite hard on Esther, but she managed to survive. She had managed to make a full time job out of hunting bounties. Throughout her travels she acted as a helpless woman, which made travellers not see her as a threat at all. She still kept her real name to herself. Everyone that knew her thought her name was Cyrene, which was how she wanted to keep it until she had gotten her revenge at least. Whenever she ran into outlaws that she had been involved with before, they acted cautious around her, when they spotted her. Having made the mistake of thinking too low of her before. 

Right now she was going after one of her bounties, it wasn't the easiest to track down, but she still managed to make it to Tall Trees. The last time she had been over these parts, she had been ambushed by the Skinner Brothers. This time she managed to not run into them, and she hoped she would never do that ever again. At least not alone anyways. "Good boy". Esther said, patting her stallion's neck. He might be a few years, but he still acted as a young foal. He was full of life and stayed loyal to her. No matter how scared he got, he always returned to her, which was something she was quite thankful for. If it was one thing Arthur and her had in common it had always been the love they shared for horses. She was debating if she should take the horse up with her or go on foot. She ended up with the second decision, but having her horse follow her closely behind. 

The higher up Esther got, the more difficult it was sneaking between the rocks without being spotted. About half ways up she spotted the sniper, even though he hadn't spotted her yet. 

"INTRUDER!" Someone shouted.

"Shut it, it's just a damn wild horse". Another man yelled, making Esther sign with relief.

While they continued to stare down at the wild horse, Esther climbed up to the sniper and knocked him out. She told her horse to not follow her the rest of the way. She let her horse walk up to camp on its own, while she took another not so easy way. She climbed up on the slippery mountain side and hid in one of the bushes. As she got closer she could hear people talking. She waited until everyone were facing the other direction, before she silently walked into the tent she thought belonged to their leader. She leaned against the wall of the tent, but not enough for anyone to notice her. 

"I am going to call it a night, need some rest after today". Esther heard the famous Dutch van der Linde say. She stayed quiet as he entered his tent, not knowing what was about to happen. As soon as he had his back turned to her, she had him in a headlock. Dutch gasped out in surprise to have someone that close to him. "I ehm, who are you and how the hell did you get inside my tent". Dutch asked, shocked. 

"The name is Esther. You got quite the prize of your head, Dutch van der Linde". Esther spoke, pulling a rope over from his bed to hogtie him. 

"You are a bounty hunter, ain't you?" Dutch asked puzzled. Having the camp out in nowhere meant that he thought he went clear from bounty hunters, apparently not. 

Esther took a seat next to Dutch, running her fingers softly along his jawline. Hearing his breath hitch as she continued on with her movements. She leaned in close to his ear, before whispering. "Might be that, yeah. Although it's your lucky day it's not you, I am after today". She watched how her words affected him. He seemed surprised and confused at the same time. 

"Then why am I the one tied up?" Dutch asked, trying to figure out if she was a threat to him or not. She seemed like a person he wouldn't want to mess with, but there were also something about her that made him want her alive. Well for starters she made it inside his god damn tent without anyone noticing her. While he was too lost in his thoughts he noticed that she was untying the ropes from around his ankles and lastly his wrists. "Follow me outside then, yeah". Dutch asked, walking out of his tent. Esther hesitated and waited for Dutch to say something that could give her a hint to leave the tent. 

"Boys, Micah we got a problem. Let me introduce you to someone I recently met. This is Esther, the bounty hunter!". Dutch revealed watching Esther step out of his tent and into sight. 

Micah was quick to point the gun in her direction, but she was quicker. 

"Calm down. Tell us why you are up here!" Dutch demanded, looking between the two of them. 

"Well you might want to get yourself a proper sniper. Poor guy, someone should go and untie him. Anyway think you know who I came this way for". Esther spoke gently. Around that moment her horse decided to make an appearance coming up the hillside slowly. 

"I guess it's either Micah or I". Dutch answered as he watched Esther walk over to her horse. "Already told you who it wasn't, didn't I?" Anyway it ain't my place to kill that rat, know some other bounty hunters that would gladly take you down, Micah". Esther spat. 

"That so? What says we won't be off somewhere else next time?" Micah sneered with a sense of fear in his voice. 

"Oh, I will find you, don't you worry about that". Esther said, about to leave. 

"Wait. How do we find you?" Dutch asked, unsure.

"Don't you worry. If I want to be found you will find me, it not you won't find me. It's as simple as that". Esther replied happily. She faced Dutch one more time before she mounted her horse and left the mountain.

**A few weeks later**

Esther had made sure to check if they fled the earlier camp or not, being satisfied, when she saw they had indeed left. After doing so she headed over to Beecher Hope. She knew someone over there that would want to take revenge against Micah. Her Arabian stallion had fought hard even though he was starting to get old. Arriving at the ranch, Esther called out: "John Marston!", "Charles Smith!". She instantly knew the woman that opened up the front door along with her son and an elder man. They stared over at her with curiosity. "Where is your husband, Abigail?"

"They are out. Went over to Strawberry to gather some information". Abigail replied, even though she had no idea who the woman in front of her was. She found herself mad for just spilling it out,without even knowing the other woman standing in front of her. 

"Did they go after Micah Bell? Because I sure as hell know where he is". Esther said, getting their attention.

"You might be able to catch up with them in Strawberry!". The man told her. She soon recognised him as "Uncle". 

"Come on, Arion!" Esther called, riding off to Strawberry. Esther made sure to not exhaust her horse on the way over, knowing there might be a chance they have already moved on. 

By the time she arrived in Strawberry the Sheriff could tell her what had went down there. Leaving her with the desire to make her way over to where she thought Dutch and Micah were hiding. "I need to get up to Mount Hagen as quickly as possible!" Esther thought. She knew the minute she arrived that she was late. The sight that met her was Dutch taking a shot at Micah then John firing off a few shots as well. 

Esther decided to make her appearance the same way as she always did upon hearing Charles tell the group something. "We are being watched!". Dutch who was about to leave stopped in his tracks at the right time. If he had walked another step, he would be dead. He stared over at the arrow that had just hit the tree in front of him. He was starting to hate that arrow along with that note. He took down the note and teared it apart after reading it. 

Esther stepped out from where she had been hiding. "Said I would be back, didn't I Dutch?" Esther asked, watching how Dutch seemed to know who she was now. 

"Cyrene!" Dutch asked, shocked. 

"John, Sadie and Charles. Abigail and Jack are quite worried so you might want to head back to them. Gonna meet up with you later, but I got some business to attend to". Esther said, watching Dutch. She waited until she could see them heading back leaving her alone with Dutch. 

"You may have tried to kill me multiple of times, but I feel attracted to you". Dutch revealed. He didn't know why, but he felt like he knew her. 

"I will admit, I liked you before. Although you have changed, and I could never forgive myself for sinking to your level". Esther spat. 

Dutch took a step closer to Esther. His hand reaching out for her wrist, keeping her from moving away. He pinned her up against the cabin wall, making sure she had no way to escape. He rested his hand on her neck, gently. Chuckling slightly as he felt her breath hitch. He pressed his body closer to Esther, enough to feel her breathe on his neck. "I have always wanted to do this". Dutch murmured. He leaned in biting gently at her neck. He was about to move his hand, when he was shoved away from her. 

"Just know that if you as much as touches Jack, the arrow won't miss. Now get lost, before I change my mind!" Esther told Dutch. She tried to keep a stern look on her face, not wanting him to think he had caught one of her weak spots. Esther watched Dutch disappear down the mountain on his horse, The Count. 

While standing left alone on the mountain, she swore she heard Arthur say: "Revenge is a luxuary we can't afford." 

It creeped her out, but she knew she had done the right thing for now. Her place for now, was to walk away and let life go on. 

**Back at Beecher Hope** 

Charles Smith, Sadie Adler and John Marston had safely made it back to the ranch. John was happy to tell Abigail about the news, including Cyrene in his speech. Having finally ended all of this, it meant that John and Abigail could get married. They could finally live the life they had always wanted. 

The sound of horse hooves hitting the ground, made everyone look cautious towards where the sound was coming from. As soon as they spotted the familiar woman, they could see how tired she look. Her clothes were torn apart, and her lips were slightly blue. Her horse didn't look any better. Normally her stallion carried the spirit of a foal, but right now it looked like it was facing one of its last days. They looked like they had been through hell and back. 

"Are you alright, you don't look so good?" Charles asked, worriedly. She had looked fine, when she made her entrance up at the mountain. She didn't seem this exhausted back then. 

"I am alright. Thanks for asking. Do you guys mind if I just let my horse rest for a while, before I move on?" She asked, looking over at Abigail. 

"You are in no such state to go on riding right away, what happened to you?" Abigail asked. 

"I ran into a gang, that didn't quite like how we met last time". Esther replied, not saying much more about the event. 

"Your eyes, you remind me of Arthur". Jack said out of the blue. He had somehow walked up to Esther, without anyone noticing. 

"Well, that's kinda one of the reasons why I came back here". Esther revealed, scratching the back of her head. 

"What about Arthur? You tried to hunt him down!" John accused. 

"Truth is I was never hunting Arthur down to kill him, it was just a cover story. You see, Arthur and I we knew each other. Well, before Dutch and Hosea raised up Arthur and yourself. Look my name isn't Cyrene. It's Esther Morgan. I am Arthur's sister, alright. Up at that mountain, I heard his voice. It was like he was still there, I know it was just in my head. It felt so damn real". Esther revealed, coming clean. She grabbed her stallions reins and turned to leave. 

"Wait, where are you going?" Charles called out after her. 

"I have done everything, I was supposed to do. So I am going to do all the things Arthur always wanted to do, before he died". Just like that Esther Morgan slowly disappeared from the earth's surface. Sure enough they heard stories, but they never met her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the story, might do another one of these Red Dead Redemption stories. Thank you all for reading, and for the lovely feedback. I also want to say that I am aware that there are a few weak points throughout the story, but I hope I will be able to fix them later on. After I have gained more experience as a writer. 
> 
> The ending wasn't the best either, but I feel like I am just hauling out the story. 
> 
> Love you all xx Elisabethh98


End file.
